1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of natural energy. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for producing power in an environment where any form of natural motion exists.
2. Prior Art
There exist numerous types of natural energy driven devices. In the field of wind driven devices, the most common type of device is the windmill. Windmills typically include a plurality of blades or foils and operate on a principle by which air current forces rotation of the blades when properly disposed into the wind current. Here lies a basic flaw in windmills. Particularly, they must be directed into the wind current in order to operate. Some windmills have utilized tails in order to orient the blades into the wind current. However, these designs require a relatively significant amount of wind in order to achieve proper orientation and operation.
Also, wind turbine machines of various design have been previously proposed for use in converting wind energy to electrical energy. Machines of the type utilizing a plurality of exposed blades rotating about a horizontal axis are in commercial use in a number of different locations. Many such designs lack sufficient integrity under heavy wind conditions.
Prior wind turbines typically utilize a rotor which is rotatable about a vertical axis. The rotor normally includes a plurality of blades. Also, pluralities of stationary wind deflectors or wind-directing blades have been used around the rotor to deflect air toward the rotor blades. The typical wind deflectors are generally planar or slightly curved devices which are vertically oriented and are positioned around the perimeter of the rotor.
Even with recent advancements, there is still a continuing need to improve the manner in which wind and other natural motion forces are harvested as a natural resource. It is desired that there be a rotational power transfer device which operates without requiring orientation of the device to face an existing prevailing wind current and which is safely operably disposable in severe wind conditions. Accordingly, the present invention provides such a system.
The present invention is directed to a rotational power transfer device which includes a shaft and a plurality of arms positioned equally around the shaft and extending outwardly from the center-rotating shaft to keep the center-rotating shaft balanced during rotation, particularly at high speeds. In a preferred aspect of the invention, the center-rotating shaft is oriented in a vertical position and the outwardly extending arms are positioned 90 degrees in a perpendicular relationship with respect to the center-rotating shaft. Each of the outwardly extending arms further includes a lightweight flap-like material or panel member hanging downwardly from the arms so that they are able to swing freely in one direction upon exertion of pressure. The center-rotating shaft also includes a plurality of pins protruding outwardly from the shaft. The number of pins is equal to the number of arms and such pins are oriented in a parallel alignment with the arms. Each pin is located a distance from the corresponding arm such that the panel member hanging downwardly from each arm rests against the corresponding pin.
The only two moving parts of the rotational power transfer device of this invention are the panel members and the rotating shaft. The shaft moves in relation to what the design mechanics dictate, and is based on the pins being on the same side of the panel members to prevent at least on of the panel members from swinging upward when subjected to a force delivered by wind or other natural or unnatural motion. Natural motion is intended to include winds, breezes, currents, tides, gravity, magnetic forces, etc. Unnatural motion is intended to include motions subject to influence by man, such as the flow of fluids and gases through pipes, from a reservoir, or the like. For example, expanding gas as it is being produced from a gas well is a potential generator to power the rotational power transfer device of the invention.
In response to the force of the motion, most of the panel members, and particularly the panel member on the side opposite the at least one panel member which is prevented from swinging upward, swings freely because the pin is on the same side of the panel member as the wind force. The rotational power transfer device will respond to any motion present in precisely the same way whether the motion force is wind, fluid flow, gravity, magnetic forces, or other such forces.
The direction of the wind is immaterial because the device will always have at least one side where the pin catches the panel member to retain it in a vertical position and, therefor will always transfer the energy to the rotating shaft, while the panel member of the opposite side of the device does not resist the wind force and, accordingly, is free to swing upward in response to the motion force where it becomes oriented in the motion force direction. As the rotational shaft rotates on its axis, each of the panel members in a sequential manner is caught by its corresponding pin causing the motion to apply a rotating force thereon. The rotating shaft can be directly connected to, or attached, by power transfer devices, to a compressor, generator, or other form of energy converting devices for further use.
Accordingly, the invention is directed to a rotational power transfer device. The device includes a rotatable shaft having a first end and a second end. A housing is provided having a first open end and a second open end, wherein the open ends are configured to form a path to receive fluid flow through the housing. The shaft is operably disposed in a position transverse to the path having the first end rotatably connected to the housing and a second end rotatably connected to the housing and a remainder of the housing substantially containing the fluid path about the shaft.
A plurality of arm structures are attached to and positioned equally around the rotatable shaft, the plurality of arm structures extending radially outward from an upper portion of the rotatable shaft. A plurality of pin structures are attached to and positioned equally around the shaft, the plurality of pin structures extending radially outward from a lower portion of the shaft. A plurality of panel members are included, wherein each panel member of the plurality of panel members is attached to a corresponding arm structure such that the panel member hangs downwardly from the corresponding arm structure, and wherein the panel members extend below the pin structures such that each pin structure of the plurality of pin structures is oriented in such a manner that one of the panel members is prevented from swinging in the direction of a pressure flow applied thereto from the fluid flow and an opposing panel member is not prevented from swinging in the direction of said motion force applied thereto, the force applying a rotating force on the device. Further, a screen is connected adjacent the first end and is configured to prevent debris from entering without substantially affecting fluid flow thereby. An energy converter is attached to the shaft of the device for converting energy provided thereby to electricity.
Other objects and advantages will be readily apparent to those persons skilled in the art upon viewing the drawings and reading the detailed description.